Little Star
by Snowdrop Lynx
Summary: <html><head></head>Kuroro never thought that giving his little brother permission to take the hunter exam will ends up a complicated things happen around him.  I don't own anything but my OC, sorry for too much OOC-ness, pairing femKuraXKuro</html>
1. Past

**Chapter 1 : Past**

* * *

><p>"Brother, I want to be a hunter, can I take the exam?", said a boy with his puppy eyes, his hand was on a position to plead his older brother,<p>

"No", he answer,

"And if you ask me the reason, I might say because it dangerous for you", his brother told him with serious tone, while his eyes wandering around the room, until it was stop at a sandy-blond haired boy,

"But it'll be different if you let Shalnark acompany you, besides, I've heard he also wanted to take 'this' exams ", he said. The young spider look back at his Danchou and his little brother,

_okay, now this is what I called misfortune_, he thought.

Later when Mocha, the little boy, finally gave his wave towards his older brother with Shalnark walk beside him, Chrollo look at the jester near him,

"Hisoka, I want you to watch over them, that's an order", said him with his eyes still locked at the little boy,

"Oh, Danchou, you don't need to asks me", answer the jester before the moment when he was dissapeared and so does the two from earlier.

At the disappearence of the young spider and the jester, he just gave the others the signal to leave him alone, and just as he can expected, they're gone in a blink. He rest himself in a couch as he was finally alone,_ what a day_, he whispered to exactly no one but the air. He then began to remember the first time he's running away from his home with Mocha in his hand, badly wounded that only miracle could let him alive until now.

* * *

><p><em> He was there with his mother while his father was out for work, his mother playing with his hair to endure the pain of bearing an-almost-born-baby in her womb, she looked suffer much, but she still trying her best to gave him her best smile, <em>

_"Mommy, is it that hurt?", ask the young boy, he looked worried and curious, _

_"I'm okay Kuro-chan, don't worry", she smile widely as to not caused any worry to the boy,_

_ "Will you take care of him in my absence?", she asks the boy, hiding her worry of her life with her charming gentle smile, _

_"I'll do it with pleasure mom, you don't have to worry, I won't let any scratch on him in my care", said the boy with smile, as if he want to assure his mother that he'll even put his life in line to protect his uncoming little brother,_

_ "His name will be Mocha Perseus Blatchford, your little brother", she said with once again her charming smile,_

_ "Excuse me, could you get out of the room for a moment little boy, we will begin to help your mom give a birth", the nurse entered the room and gave her hand for little Chrollo to take to let her lead the little boy to the door near her, but the boy's not even move, until his mother look at him and said, _

_"Wait outside, she will let you know if he's already born and I also want you to buy me something sweet, dear", and gave him her smile (again) to let him felt assured of her words, and so he left the room in curiousity of what will the doctor and nurses do to let his brother born. _

_ So he let himself rest a while with a bucket of sweets in a basket in his hand, he took a seat just in front of the door, eating his food slowly, like a child should. When a nurse finally came out of the room with his baby brother in her hand, he asked her slowly,_

_ "Where is my mother?", but the nurse just shook her head and said in condolences, _

_"I'm sorry, she just can't make it", which only turn the boy into confussion, and that was when his father finally arrived, _

_"Where is my wife?", he asked, the same question with the boy but in different way, _

_"She can't make it sir, I'm terribly sorry for your lost", answered the nurse, the boy look at his father with quizzical expression,_

_ "Mom's already gone for the sake of your brother", he said as he let the nurse to clean the baby up and gave it to him, after an hour of silence between the father, the son, and the baby in the father's hand, the little boy finally broke the silence,_

_ "So this is why mom asked me to take care of him in her absence, she will never here to take care of him", he said while pointing at the sleeping baby in his father's arm, _

_"Oh, I guess she's already know her time is running out", he answered._

* * *

><p><em> It's been a year since the birth of the baby, now that the little boy has a step mother and had his first time going to school. The said family has moved to another country to their sake of no longer grieve over the mother's deceased. The boy quickly make some friends to know that his classmates was also his neighbor, so he found no difficulty of having friends. But then one day, the day when he supposed to stay overnight in his friends pretended-to-be camp, he decide to going back home early only to found that his step mother is about to killed his baby brother because he was crying loudly and she might couldn't handle it, he was put in a horror to remember the promise he made to his deceased mother, and to her surprise, he's jumping at her and made his way to take his brother away with him. <em>

_"I'm not gonna let you do something bad to him", said the little boy angrily, his step mother however, only grew some laugh at it, _

_"Well I do want to know what you can do with this", with just that statement, she throw the boy with his baby brother outside with also their belongings, _

_"You and your little devilish baby brother will never allowed to come back to this house, never", said the woman while landed a smirk on the boy, _

_"Don't worry Mocha I swore I will protect you, we will found a place somewhere, just for us", he said as he take the belongings and started to walk away, leaving the woman in awe and shocked to know that a child could carry the baby and their belongings away with no fear._

* * *

><p><em> Traveling with a baby in hand must be difficult, but he doesn't take it in his mind whenever he remembered his promise to his mother, and after a long way journey that felt like walking to no ends, he decided to stop at a place that he himself doesn't really sure if there is anyone alive in such an area. <em>

_"Hello there, newcomer?", said some voice which made the little boy turn to the speaking person, a boy above his age that appearently look much older that him,_

_ "Yes, indeed. Anyway, what is this place?", asked the boy curiously, _

_"Ha! You must be a child that thrown away by their parents, judging by your appearance, and that baby you carry must be your little brother", answered the older boy, _

_"Yes, that is absolutely correct, but it's not the answer to my question if you understand", he said again, this time in serious tone that look like he was quite angry, _

_"Ow, I'm sorry, but I'll answer it if you willing to come to my place, you look so dull and that poor baby brother of yours looks even more terrible, how would you feed him anyway I wondered?", said the older again leaving the little one glared at him seriously__,_

_ "Okay, okay, at my place, now follow me", he said as he lead the way to a simple house near to the place were they talk before, _

_"Hey Uvo, newcomer?", said a person that look-a-like of a japanese samurai, jugding from appearance, _

_"Yes, by the way?", he said as he turn to the little boy, _

_"What's your and the baby's name?", asked the boy who called Uvo, _

_"Its Chrollo, and this is Mocha", he said in cold voice, like he won't let anyone know his true emotions._

_ That was the first time he ever met someone that look friendly to both him and Mocha, the other person he ever seen might like him but they called Mocha an evil, which make him grew his anger and leaving the house that was about to be his._

* * *

><p>Back in the present time, Chrollo himself getting bored about the situation he was around so he decide to go to a bookstore that located among the area.<p> 


	2. Connection

**Chapter 2 : Connection**

* * *

><p>It was kind of boring for Mocha to waiting for so long with only Shalnark by his side, they might talk a lot, while waiting for another hunter exams participants.<p>

"Tell me Shal, you seem more quite for about 5 years long, why?", asked the little one with curious in his tone,

"Well, how'd you tell that I'm more quite Mocha?", Shalnark looked at his Danchou's brother with curiousity, this kid is not an ordinary one as he know,

"You know, my intuition was 1% more accurate than Machi's so I just can say it by feeling", said Mocha proudly, Shalnark raised his quizzical eyebrow,

"Hehehe…you seemly right, looks like I can't just lie to you like I can do it to the others", Mocha nodded in agreement,

"5 years huh?...so it has been 5 years since she's passed", said Shalnark sadly, leaving Mocha felt uneasy and guilty,

"Sorry Shal, I must have made you remembered something you don't like", seen how Mocha react, Shalnark just shook his head and continue to his story,

"Well, its fine, besides, it's been a long time since I have someone to talk about….._her", _Mocha started to get curious on Shalnark's remarked,

_first, he said she's passed, now her, maybe its his girlfriend or…._, Mocha try to guess who is this 'she' that Shalnark felt so lost about,

"It is my cousin, she's slipped away since 5 years ago, I can't even gave her a proper goodbye that time, to think that she's always take care of me eversince I was born, she's more like a mother than my mother herself, and what can you think of how I might feel that time, only regret", said Shalnark with somekind of sad tone,

"Well I might feel the same if something happen to my brother when he's out of my sight", Mocha said deeply, leaving Shalnark gave a smile on him,

"That's what I can tell you, but don't let the other know it okay?", said Shalnark which Mocha responsed by giving his nodded.

* * *

><p>As the exam began, Shalnark notice another Ryodan's presence around, than he found what he's looking for, Hisoka, the jester, was there standing proudly like he knows Shalnark would notice, a silent 'Hi' came from the jester leaving Shalnark felt uneasy, but when he's turn to where Mocha should be, the boy was gone, missing,<p>

_oh god, Danchou would definitely kill me if he knows that I lost Mocha and he's come back with wound_, he started to thinking to himself.

Meanwhile, the kid(Mocha) was meet a new friends, all by himself while wandering around,

"hey, I'm Mocha, what's yours?", he asked a boy with spiky black hair,

"its Gon, by the way how'd you get here, did you came all by yourself?", at the time he was asked, Mocha started to realize that Shalnark was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>At the second round, where Menchi and Buhara was the examinator, both Shalnark and Hisoka started to think that it was like they graduating this boy due to their Danchou's order. Then comes the third round where they have to passed the Trick Tower, and and once again Mocha was nowhere in the sight.<p>

Also once again Mocha have joined Gon's team (let's just leave the fact that it should be Tompa since he was very annoying) and at the time when Kurapika has to face the monstrous Majitani, his eyes getting red at the 'imposter spider', which lead Mocha to remember something he put in his notebook back in his house,

_something that brother collect not a long time ago, and for the record that imposter's really bad, it's kind of luck that its not my brother he faced, how would brother would react too I wonder, but judging from what happen, this boy might hate Ryodan so much that I should not tell any about the thing that I'm in fact the Spider head's brother_, Mocha remind himself.

Mocha then try to asked Gon for 'what just happen' using his innocent persona, Gon, who apparently didn't realize his coverage, answer his question honestly,

"Let's just say that Genei Ryodan was the one behind Kurapika's tribe massacre, so he's seeking revenge towards them from then up 'till now", which Mocha responded innocently by nodded and put his puppy eyes in line,

"Tell me then, what tribe that Kurapika belongs to?", he asked Gon innocently again, this time, he's having Kurapika, who might actually murmured to himself answered for his question towards Gon,

"Kuruta…", he said deadpan, leaving Mocha hardly trying to remember about the said tribe, that tribe perhaps left something he remarked that made it sound so familiar to his ears,

_there is something special about and around this tribe however, but…how can I possibly forget it, maybe I should asked Shalnark the next time I saw him_, Mocha think.

Then let's just say that what happen next is directly just like the anime with additional of course.

* * *

><p>When the exam was finally over, Shalnark decided to take Mocha home before going back to his homeland, but what happen just out of his control,<p>

"Hey Shal, can I go with you to your country, Ryuusei-gai was deadly boring, I've almost spend my whole life there", said Mocha that made Shalnark have a thought of another misfortune things towards the said boy,

"Well, we should ask your brother first, I don't want him to think that I'm kidnapping you or else I have my neck intact", said Shalnark, he sounded frightened made Mocha felt 'how on earth that his brother could terrifiying person like Shalnark', he wondered.

When they finally face Chrollo himself, Mocha started to tell all the story he has, new friends included, that's when he suddenly remembered about 'Kuruta Tribe', than he asked his brother in private,

"Brother, I met a survivor of Kuruta Tribe, he seem to seeking revenge", said Mocha in gestured that impostering the said person (by the mean of Kurapika), which however left the something-wasn't-right when he saw his brother eyes looks maybe-you-could-say-sad-if-his-not-him, make him questioned it to himself,

_what about the Kuruta issue that make him looking so sad just by discussing it_, he think,

"Well I gave you permission since I've been there years back, and that country sounds peaceful from what I saw", said the spider head,

"As for you Shalnark, I leave him under your care since I might not be able to go there with him", he said to the younger spider,

"I will Danchou", said the sandy-blonde hair before he turn to Mocha who already have his eyes full of excitement,

"Let's go", said Shalnark and with that, the two leave. Leaving Chrollo again alone in the house,

_I wish you were here, I miss you_, he whispered.


	3. Stargate Academy

**Chapter 3 : Stargate Academy**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Shal, I'm going to Grannie's place for vacation, want to come with me?" a girl said with a wide smile on her face, she even took his hand almost dragging him along with her, <em>

_"Like I say, Nee-chan, I have something to do", he answered seriously while taking his hand back from the girl's hand,_

_ "Come on….it'll be boring if you didn't come beside, you and I were the only outsiders right, then if you didn't come who's gonna be my friend?", she persuade him again this time with something called crocodille's tears that'll make him feel the guilt, _

_"Nee-chan, I'll go with you another time ok? Not this time, I've already booked", he said again along with more serious tone this time, _

_"Booked? Don't tell me it's him again…", she said with her dissapointed face, _

_"Yes he is, no more question okay?", he said as the girl released her grip and embrace him, _

_"I'm gonna missed you, you're just like my own brother to me", by the time Shalnark himself doesn't realize that was his last time with her, his dear cousin who more like sister to him, now that she's gone, he really is turn to guilt over the thought that he should come with her, if only he knows..._

* * *

><p>Back to present time where Shalnark was found himself sleeping with Mocha sleep deeper beside him,<p>

_I will definitely protect you Mocha, I won't let Danchou feel what I feel about her_, he murmured to himself. By the time when they reach the airport, both of them breathe the air quite hardly,

"Don't let me lose you this time Mocha, because there is no one that you know around here", Shalnark warned Mocha with serious tone if his not forget to add it,

"Aye aye captain", said the child near him while impostering the gesture of ship crew to the captain. Not too long before they reach Shalnark's house,

"I've already informed them of our arrival, don't worry", said Shalnark,

"Them?", asked Mocha,

"You know, I still lived with my parents since I'm only 16 this year", he answered as if known that Mocha has never know how old he really are,

"Okay, let's go in", he said as he allowed Mocha to entered the house,

"Oh yeah, before I forgot, Mocha, Danchou wants me to take you to the school by tomorrow, so I asked my parents to prepare what you would need and put you to the same class as me", said the sandy-blond haired boy which about to going upstairs,

"Come on, I'll take you to your room", he continued, leaving the raven-haired little boy in jar for a while before he finally manage to follow the certain older boy.

* * *

><p>Mocha's Diary<p>

_ Dear diary, today is the best day ever, maybe because this is the first time my brother ever gives me permission to go to a school, can't you imagine that! S-C-H-O-O-L! I will finally have friends out of the Spiders only, I really curious about tomorrow, then I'll tell you what happen in my first day school, but to your information, Shalnark's says that brother has attend the same school before but he just left, not dropped out, but just left._

_Sincerely, _

_Mocha_

* * *

><p>Just as he watch the certain kid sleep, Shalnark decide to going to his own room, today was quite complicated and he was really exhausted.<p>

Morning light could penetrate the room which the both boys stayed overnight, in Mocha's room however, the certain kid has already woke up and take his bath, on the other hand, his companion, which is Shalnark spesifically, just awake and dazzing off at his own bed, while his memories played their record at the keeper.

* * *

><p><em>"Shalnark wake up!", said a girl with a long goldy locks, <em>

_"Give me another five minutes", the younger boy said in sleepy voice, _

_"I'll give you two minutes to walk to your bathroom before you have me washing you up", said the girl in threaten voice, _

_"Okay, okay,that's not fair Nee-chan, I still need more rest", he plead at the certain blonde which just turn away, _

_"That puppy looks won't have the affect unless I'm looking at your eyes, isn't it Shal?", she said while walking towards the door, _

_"I'll be waiting for you", she closed the door behind her, leaving the certain boy and his grumbled, _

_"That is so unfair!", he finally said it out loud._

_I kind of missed those days, when she's around_, he said to himself, started to sit on his bed and looking at the door when someone opened it up,

"Hey Shal, are you awake?", said the young kid with low tone, almost like his afraid to break upon the silence,

"Yes I am Mocha, what make you wake up so early?", said Shalnark with his calm voice,

"I might be too excited to see the school Shal, is that illegal?", Mocha said while positioning himself beside Shalnark,

"It's okay though, I can understand why you act so excited like that, this is your first time going to school isn't it?", Shalnark said in almost chuckled,

"If you mean school that'll not seen me as the infamous genei ryodan head's brother which made them too scared to be my friends, I can say you right", answered Mocha almost in sad tone,

"Don't worry, here in Stargate Academy, they are also your brother schoolmate, and mine, and they're too somekind of 'gifted' or 'special' kids, so they'll see us as they're bare friends", said the young spider again, try to reassured to the certain raven-haired little boy,

"Okay, but….can I ask you one more thing?", said Mocha in such a serious tone,

"What?", said Shalnark, while Mocha cleared his throat before continuing,

"What's with the uniform?", said Mocha while showing the uniform that looks fit to his small body, almost make he look like a grade schooler if the line of the shirt's hand were two not four,

"What are you talking about? That uniform suit you just perfectly, maybe your brother should be here to see it too", said the sandy-blond haired boy who can't help but laugh at the certain kid,

"Stop mocking me!", he said in anger, while Shalnark couldn't help but laugh out louder,

"Sorry, now if you excuse me, I wanna take a bath and change my clothes too, so wait for me in the dining room okay", said Shalnark, now that the said kid going out of the room Shalnark himself can saw his cute-duckling-backpack, which gave him a question,

"They're brothers aren't they? Just how can they be so different?", he asked to himself.

* * *

><p>Entering the said school left Mocha felt uneasy, he never been alone without his brother at school, and now he is, with Shalnark (whose now is his classmate) and his brother wasn't around, made him swallowed a moment,<p>

"Hey Shal, who's this kiddo?", said the man (boy actually) who might be the leader of somewhat gank in the class,

"Oh hi there Ricky, this is Mocha, he is my Danchou's little brother", said Shalnark while standing between the two,

"Oh so that's why he looks somewhat familiar", said Ricky while offering his hand towards Mocha,

"Hey I'm Ricky, the leader of Oblivion, Shal's is part of us too, mind to join?", Mocha, on the other hand was not concentrate on the said boy, his eyes were locked on some girl's group and especially a girl who sitting alone with somekind of big-thick-book on her hand, her long too straight brunette hair covering her face, while he can say strange if there is a punk-tomboy-girl wear her uniform just the way it has to be,

"Mocha?", come Ricky's voice brought him back from the certain girl,

"Were you listening?", he said which responded by nod from Mocha before he spoke,

"About joining Oblivion? I think my answer is yes", he said with big smile on his face,

"Now that's what I called friend", said Ricky, which made the said boy smile even wider. Just when the lunch break bell's ringing, Mocha saw The Princess (the girls group which look like a princess from a fairytale, blonde, fair skin, make up's), leaving the class, that's when he realize the brunette from this morning didn't belongs to the princess, instead, she's just walk alone to somewhere he might figured it out by himself.

On the other hand, Shalnark and the rest of Oblivion, just finally realize that the said little boy was out of their sight,

"Where is the little Mocha?", said one of the Oblivion, which caused Shalnark to make a mental note,

_do not let Mocha out of sight even just for a second_, he thought.

* * *

><p>Mocha himself finally catch up with the certain girl when she was coming out of the library,<p>

"hey there, mind to show me around?", he asked as he put his puppy eyes technic towards the girl,

"why should I?", she responded with a cold voice and a little go-away-from-me accent,

"I'm Mocha, what's yours?", he said with big smile on his face,

"it's Illumina, Illumina Waltfeld", answered her with more calm voice,

"so, Lulu, mind to show me around?", he said again, making this girl raised her quizzical eyebrow,

"I'll take that as yes, so come on!", he started to dragged the girl around until he finally decide to stop and asking about 'what is this room?' question here and there.

"hey, I've heard you are Blatchford's brother?", the girl finally spoke with much more calm voice than the first time,

"yeah, where did you heard that?", asked Mocha innocently,

"well let's just say, I have a brother, he is your brother classmates, and so he's informed me", she responded quickly,

"oh and…mind to see the place where your brother taking his kindergarten?", she asked as she pretended to lead the way,

"sure why not?", he answered curiously, _besides, I just want to know more about brother's childhood what's so wrong about_, he asked himself.

"here is our used-to-be kindergarten, now that the new kindergarten moved, it's just became somekind of museum for us to looking back at our shining childhood", said Lulu, _shining childhood huh?_, thought Mocha to know that, of all people, why it has to be this punk-boyish girl who said such a melancholy phrase, that's just too irational, or maybe, just as Shal's has remarked, for 'gifted' or 'special' kid, so he may said this is as one of the example, a punk boyish girl with gifted wise words,

"hey Mocha, wanna see something exciting?", said the girl as she held a small framed photo in her hand, photo of someone so familiar, his brother, and a blond little girl smiling innocently and looked so closed together,

"this is….", he said in curiousity in his voice.


	4. Fragments of Parts

**Chapter 4: Fragments of Parts**

* * *

><p>Mocha almost cannot believes his own eyes when he saw the picture Lulu gave a moment ago, he also almost having a heart attack while his asthma came, but to his surprise, this so-called punk-boyish girl has a box of first aid with her, which inhaler is one of the in the box's things.<p>

* * *

><p>"Just calm down and relax a little bit", said the girl sarcastically,<p>

"What's so wrong about the picture?", she said again, made him felt as if he was a suspected murder whose being interogated by a certain killer police,

"That is my brother…", he stop for taking a breath, while the girl just staring at him in curious,

"And someone who appeal so familiar to me", he continued which responded by chuckled from the brunette,

"Are you kidding me? This is your brother's deceased girlfriend, how'd you didn't know while every single B-class student in Stargate knows?", she asked with mocking tone, as if she teasing him,

"Really? What is her name?", Mocha said in surprised tone which made the girl feel he really doesn't know,

"Now that you came with Shalnark, how on earth that you didn't hear any about his deceased cousin", Lulu raised her quizzical eyebrow which indicates she really is confused with the fact that Mocha came along with Shalnark, but the certain sandy-blond haired boy didn't tell that much about his elder cousin who died five years ago, to him,

"Yes, he did tell me something but presumably that he left 'that' part or rather yet leave the part to tell later", came Mocha's respond in somekind of sad tone,

"Oh I see, okay, I'll be the one to tell you, let Shalnark know that since the tale rather known among us", said Lulu before she had a heavy sigh,

"This is Kurapika Hibiki, Shalnark's cousin who persumably died about five years ago, in her vacation". Upon hearing the name 'Kurapika' which Mocha recalled from the past hunter exam, he can tell by the appearance that they might be have somekind of connection with the certain boy,

_wait a minute, Kurapika he knows was a boy, and the Kurapika that Lulu has explain was a girl, moreover she's his brother's girlfriend_, he thought as he became so confused,

"Hey Lulu..", said Mocha, interupting her narrative,

"What?", asked the said girl,

"Is Kurapika you say…"

"Kuruta"

"How'd you figured ?"

"They said it at her mourn day back then"

"Is she…..?"

"Are you going to say 'is she died in Rukusu Village?', I say yes she is died in her vacation to Rukusu Village",

"How'd you know it too?",

"You name it"

Mocha couldn't say anything anymore.

* * *

><p>When the two back to the class, Shalnark seen really glad upon seeing the said little boy,<p>

"Hey Mocha, where have you been?", he said in worried tone, like a mother asked her child after he's gone lost,

"Traveled around school with Lulu", said Mocha surely,

"Lulu, you mean Illumina Waltfeld? How on earth that she's not drag you to hell with the 'Lulu' things?", said Shalnark while his peripheral vision has made their way towards the certain punk brunette, who already sitting nicely at her seat with another period of books and now-ipod-music with her,

"No, she didn't do anything bad to me, don't worry Shal….", Mocha stop himself from saying about the issues further,

_I have to cleared it first before I said it to him_, he add it as a mental note to himself.


	5. Goodbye, I'll See You Soon

**Chapter 5: Goodbyes, I'll See You Soon**

* * *

><p>It was kind of new days for the beginning of new term when Mocha decide to accompany Shalnark to his hometown and having 'real' friends on his own (despite the fact that in his last country he has friends because they're too afraid of his older brother). Now that he has enrolled in such school for one whole term, he began to enjoyed it.<p>

"Hey Mocha do you know about Yorkshin's auction?", asked Shalnark while taking a seat beside Mocha in the park of his house,

"Hmmm….brother had told me once, which I didn't really care though, anyway, why you talk it out so sudden?", he said in curious kind of voice almost like a child who had being told about a new kind of toy,

"Well, we…I mean Danchou wants us to be there, he also wants me to bring you along", said Shalnark while having somekind of food that he brought from the kitchen,

"Aww…I never thought that my brother will actually missed me, but this is a kind of undenial provement", said the little boy in amusement, pretending himself to the one who being missed,

"You can said so", Shalnark said in gestured of almost laugh out loud,

"It's okay if you want to laugh, brother's not here to killed you", answered Mocha when he actually laugh to himself in amusement, and so does the certain older boy beside him, who cannot imagine the face of his own Danchou if he really missing his younger brother,

"I guess I couldn't imaginated his face", said Shalnark before he laugh again,

"Me too", Mocha said while try his best to stop laughing,

"Anyway Shal, when will the auction held?", asked Mocha after he remember the certain issue that make his laugh stop,

"1st September, don't worry I'll take you there, unharmed or scratched", Shalnark said which made the certain little fellow felt a little bit sad,

"We can come back here again, right?", asked Mocha innocently, since his really gonna missed the country that allows him to felt the pleasure of having so many friends, especially B-class member, they've been very special for him, he wants to treasured them so much, just because of their natural attitude towards him, they make him learns to blending himself and how to communicate with a person on his own, he sure gonna missed them,

"We will, after everything settled", said Shalnark in assurance.

* * *

><p>Then the day has come, the day of saying hello to another blood-flood scene in front of his eyes, Mocha wants to say his goodbye's to the certain girl personally,<p>

"I'm sorry for bothering you the other day", said him in a low bow, which leaves the girl in chuckled,

"You don't have too, I actually wants to say thanks for brightening my so-boring-day", said the girl in joking voice,

"Mind to take a goodbye gift from me?", Mocha said that makes the girl gestured what-do-you-have-on-mind-actually, but apparently, she just won't let that out loud so easily,

"Well, go ahead", she finally answered with somekind of challenging face, soon to her surprise (or shocked to be exact), he's landed a slight of kiss, right at her natural untouched lips, which grew some anger at the certain girl after a second of stunned,

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT?YOU STEALER!DEVIL!LITTLE DEMON! THIEF!ROBBER!THAT WAS MY FIRST YOU JERK!", she said in full anger like cursed him out to death or even hell,

"Well that was what I called gift actually, because that also my first, happy?", he said in wide grin which irritated her even more,

"I SWORE IF YOU DIE AND YOUR SOUL ABOUT TO GO TO HEAVEN! I'LL BE THE FIRST ONE TO THROW YOU TO YOUR PLACE IN HELL!", she said which he believes in one single breathe that may took away every single oxygen in her lungs and made he suffered from deaf,

"Okay, okay, do as you wish, but I gotta go, see you soon!", he said as he rubbed on his ears and run for his life and gives her his wave, only to see the girl gives him tounge out, which he responded with another grin,

"You look better with the smile and blush!", he said before he laugh out loud at the certain boyish-now-freaked-out girl,

"BETTER WATCH YOUR LIFE OUT!", said her again with much irritated tone in her typical mezzo-soprano voice.

* * *

><p>"Okay Shal, now I'm ready", Mocha said to Shalnark at the moment he reach the house after the certain events which he later keep it well in his memory,<p>

"Who you said goodbye to? It seem that you didn't tell me when I asked you earlier this day, you just say it'll be fun", said the sandy-blond haired boy curiously,

"Illumina, or Lulu in short", answered the little boy happily, _he sure are never lack of luck_, he remarked.

* * *

><p>Traveled on board was definitely boring (since the last time he sleep during the whole flight), but now that he has keep some (awesomely)funny memory in his head, he just couldn't sleep that easily. Upon seeing his travel companion (which is Shalnark of course)look sleepy, he decided to asked him some random question,<p>

"Hey Shal, how are you going with Shizu?", said Mocha which rewarded by the certain boy in terribly shocked face,

"How'd you know?", he said with his face turns faintly red,

"Just some guess, like I've told you, my instinct are 1% more accurate than Machi's", said Mocha who looks happy to know that he's just guessing right,

"So, how is it going?", he repeated,

"Nothing much, just like you can see by yourself", answered him sleepy, while wandering how on earth did Mocha knows it just by guessing,

"I can read people's thought sometimes, though brother still don't know about it", said the little boy easily as he ate the parfait he have ordered,

"So now that we both had something in secret, will you promise me that you wouldn't tell him about this ability of mine? If so, I can promise you that nobody in Ryodan will know your relationship with her, except Franklin and I", he continued,

"I can understand if its you, why Franklin?", asked Shalnark,

"Shizu herself might be the one who told him", said the boy, still busy with his parfait, which Shalnark's responded with nod,

while the two passenger remain in silence, there's another noise heard,

"Dear passengers please fasten your seatbelt", said the voice in plane.


	6. Guardian

**Chapter 6 : Guardian**

* * *

><p>On the other hand however, another plane was on its way too to the so-called city that never sleeps, or Yorkshin. As Kurapika himself watching over the window, a memory has passed his brain, or I like to called it refreshed by itself,<p>

"_1__st__ September in Yorkshin", said the jester before admitting his lost against him. _

_And so,everthing gone faster after that moment, go to Killua's house on Kukuru Mountain, set on his own journey the moment he take the separate way from the two best friends and the-doctor-wanna-be, through somewhat of hellish day of training in order to got the greatest power he needs to fight the group he wants to fight against, now that his already got his strong chain, with the special quest remaining in the strongest chain called 'Chain-Jail'_

_What will I do after completing my vengeance_, he thought as he walking slowly to the window, taking a deep breath,

_I will continue it with searching the Scarlet eyes, my comrades eyes_, he whispered in a very low voice as if afraid of breaking upon the silence.

* * *

><p>His memories, however, really likes to played its recorded moment on the most unsuitable time, like this time of course,<p>

_On his way to the certain Rukusu Village, he really taking a deep breath since he was very nervous in meeting his unknown Grannie's, which he never saw since the time he left to lived with his cousin's family or to be exact his mother's relatives. _

_When he finally reach the harbour, he really glad upon seeing the same remote village that he had left about six years ago, six years may take a big difference in a village, but he was very-very happy to seen no such difference in his hometown, _

_"Grannie!", he called his Grandmother, which probably to much happy seen her grangchild had comes, _

_"Oh, it's Kurapika!", said the certain old woman, she looks as if she was only in her 40-ies while she actually 60, _

_"I'm home!", said the boy happily as they hold on to each other, exchanging their 'scent', _

_"You've grown up so much, how old are you now 'pal?", asked the old woman, _

_"I'm 12 by this April Grannie, and you'll be 61 since we born on the same date, different year", he said happily._

_Just when his about reconnecting with his old friends, the head of the tribe annoucing some bad news,_

_ "Someone was search for us, they say some outsiders asking about the tribe with scarlet eyes", he said, which is really apalled him, _

_"But we need to stick together everyone, we're strong, they'll never gonna defeated us if we stick together", he said in assurance._

_But it was all wrong, they're enemies were much too strong for them, but even they only after they're scarlet eyes, they eliminated almost every single one of them, well, almost everyone except him, whose only dying when he saw someone he knows in such a circumstances that he really thought of the hero who can safe his life, however, the certain someone didn't even looking back when he called for his help in silence._

_After that he miraclelously manage to lived and swore that he would somehow make him pay, or make them pay, those Spiders that ruin his whole family especially killed his beloved Grannie._

* * *

><p>"Kurapika", came a woman voice which get him back to the reality,<p>

"Dalzone wants us to gathered", said Senritsu, the woman.

"Alright, now that everyone of us gathered, I want you all to listen…", said Dalzone.

* * *

><p>Handling the job as 'watcher' perhaps make himself felt useless and so on, even with Senritsu as his partner, but then comes a certain kid to his entertainment (or irritation),<p>

"Hey there Kurapika", said the certain raven-haired little boy (he sure is little),

"Mocha, what are you doing up here?", said him in rather curious or irritated tone in his voice,

"Just a brief visit to an old pal", he said as he grow nearer to his place,

"Don't let him felt over the guilt of your so-called pretended death for nothing", he whispered so low that even Senritsu barely heard it among the night noises,

"Just wh..who do you meant?", he asked irritatedly,

"You know what I mean if your not so stubborn nor stupid", said him again while waving his hand towards his so-called old friend.

* * *

><p>"Just where have you been Mocha? I'm looking for you everywhere!", said Paku in her worry wart tone's voice,<p>

"No wonder Shalnark may have his neck intact while acompany you", she said again,

"Alright Paku, I'm only want to make surprise for an old friend, is that even a crime?", he said carelessly, which brought the woman to her emotionally stage,

"You put my neck intact if Danchou called me while you're not around!", said her sarcastically, which made him felt a little guilt,

"Okay, I'm here now and I've no other plan but going back", he said plus adding some guilty and innocent tone.

* * *

><p>"He's more like having fun with our neck intact", said Paku to her companion,<p>

"You know it", respond the younger sandy-blond haired spider,

"By the way, where is Danchou?", she asked the other member which only shook they're head slowly,

"Maybe he'll come with him in tow", said Franklin over the other's voice. Then comes the spider's head little brother, with their Danchou's in tow,

"What now?", said the spider's head in faintly childish tone upon his cold voice,

"Your spiders already here", said the little boy with smile, that enough to make the spider's member felt akward when he mention it as if he was the one who persuade their Danchou to coming when the usual events were the opposite.

* * *

><p>When they manage to get the attention of the mafia, and also the over one-sided fight against Inju, here comes the part when Uvo is captured and was released by the rest of spiders while Kurapika had attended a meeting with Hisoka, then at the time when Dalzone dies in Ryodan's hand, and so when Uvo said,<p>

"Just told Danchou that I wouldn't be back until I can settled the things with the chain guy", and going of with Shalnark to found the chain guy.

The certain fight were directly just like the anime, but just when Kurapika almost threw his judgement chain at the certain guy, fate (that would be me) said another, Kurapika was gasp in desperation upon knowing that his restrainer had gone, so he just knocked the guy out cold and go away for goodness sake.

It is Mocha who said that the spider should rushed to bring Uvo back before its too late, but where is the chain guy's corpse if Uvo remains alive?

* * *

><p>So as Kurapika reach his own room he know what'll happen next, he'll change back into his original self, which is only leaving him to become her. She then sit desperately at the side of her bed and started to removed her wig, which let out her strokes of goldy locks that left untouched since the massacre and now has grown to her waist, and softly tickled her milky skin and smaller figure of herself. Left to be herself again, she let out a soft silent cries before she's exhausted and falling of her own bed,<p>

_what should I do after this?_, she asked herself silently.

* * *

><p>"We'll make Uvo's taking his rest while recovering himself, so what'll we gonna do after it? Danchou?", said the most calm (and mature) member among the spiders, namely Pakunoda,<p>

"We'll make the chain guy pay for it", said Nobunaga eagerly, lead him to deal with the certain smart-mouthed kid known as Mocha,

"I don't think it's necessary, besides, (s)he didn't killed Uvo just yet.", he added as he slowly swallowed his sweets,

_what a kid_, said the samurai silently while Mocha actually heard (since he can read people's tought sometimes) it, and so he let out a low giggled while seen Nobunaga grumbling to himself by the edge of his eyes,

_so pathetic_, he reminded himself.

* * *

><p>As Chrollo leave out to the cemetery building in order to take Neon's predicment ability, the rest of the spiders were out there, keep an eye on the building while waiting for the initiated time. On the other hand however, Kurapika (who now just disguise herself in order to safe her chastity) was sit beside her real bos, Light Nostrad, who may panicked to know that his daughter had gone inside the cemetery building with, perhaps, someone unknown.<p>

The rest of events happens just perfectly as the building almost blown up by Ryodan's actions, that in the end, had succesfully robbed the whole auction.

* * *

><p>That was just another anime moment which I like to skipped in this fanfict though. So, the next section comes as the news about Ryodan's death body has spread among the building visitor, and succesfully making our Nostrad's guardian, name Kurapika, almost can't believes in her own eyes,<p>

_I thought it was just a dream, but now….he is Chrollo that I know, my…._she stops as she falls on her knees, but then she realize she still need to pretend as a man, so she got up at her feet, dusting herself before she walking slowly rather almost slowly running from the scene,

_I can't believe that I could be so blind_

_It's like you are floating while I was falling_

_And I didn't mind….._

She almost got crying but she stops herself as she reminds her disguised self, and keep walking in a slower pace with heads down,

_Time turns flames to embers_

_You'll have new Septembers_

_Everyone of us has messed up too…_

* * *

><p>"Huh, now you know how useless you are, those Zaoldyeck people's were the one who terminated them, not you", said the bald man in somewhat called teasing tone of voice,<p>

"Don't get in my way", said the certain Kuruta, her eyes were getting scarlet before she even knows why,

"Y..y..o..you", he said as he saw her eyes the undenial prove that she (or perhaps he in his point of view) is the last living Kuruta, the most precious living creature that almost can't be compared to the other living creature, very rare..yet..beautiful. but, to your maybe kind of dissapointment or rather reliefs, he's just stunned, didn't even dare to make a single move, letting the girl having her way home to Nostrad's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Hehehe...just a little trivial question, did anyone knows what is the title of the two songs lyrics and whose the singer, anyway have fun with the stories and please Reviews..._


	7. Tearing Reunion

**Chapter 7 : Tearing Reunion**

* * *

><p>As she walks down the street, Kurapika's memory stirs in her minds,<p>

_She was having a hard time, according to the certain record. The person she know from her past, is now the exact same person that she wants to skinned alive, Chrollo Lucilfer Blatchford._

_ For her part, reaching the Nostrad's mansion might not be the one to make her felt relieved, however, this time, she really felt it. _

_"Kurapika, are you okay?", said a woman voice you can name it as Senritsu, _

_"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, is that the 'okay' you mean?", she said in a tone that Senritsu could determine as the sad one,_

_ "You shouldn't pushed yourself too hard sometimes", said the certain woman kindly but the younger girl only responded by a little silent smile._

* * *

><p><em> Then she walks towards her own room, sit silently at the edge of her bed, before she finally lay her head down a little while. After finishing her rest, she sit back and folded her hands, <em>

_Sun in the Sky, _

_Trees upon the Ground... _

_Our bodies are from the Earth, _

_Our souls come from the Heavens above. _

_The Sun and the Moon sheds light on our hands and feet. _

_The nature rejuvenates our bodies, _

_Sends our bodies to the Wind that blows across the plains. _

_Give thanks to the Gods who abode in the Heavens for the land of the Kuruta... _

_Let our spirits live in everlasting vigor and protection. _

_I seek to be capable of sharing the mirth with my people... _

_To be capable of sharing their sorrows... _

_Offer homage to the people of the Kuruta Tribe... _

_Let our Blazing Scarlet Eyes bear witness..._

_ The prayer really helps cooling her mood down , then she decided to take a little shower and sleep for the rest of night._

* * *

><p><em> The first sound ringing her in her ears was her cellphone's ringtone, she began to wonder who might have called her in this time of morning, actually dawn, she grabbed her cellphone silently before seen upon the caller's ID which is: Gon.<em>

_ Just by hearing his suggestion of meeting, she can make sure how wonderful her feelings upon heard the certain idea, however, in her case, she wouldn't let it out loud._

_ So she decided to agree and asked him the place and the time._

* * *

><p>Kurapika's mind still refuse to agree to the idea about revealing her true nature to her friends, she just kind of felt worry about herself,<p>

_maybe later_, she thought as she came out of the bathroom and started to wear her tribal attire, and wig that succesfully turn herself into himself once again.

Meeting with her long-missed friends surely needed to cheer her own mood up, especially the two, Gon and Kilua, having them really makes her happy and turn her charming smile.

* * *

><p>But things gone worse as she walks back home after the certain meeting, she's smiling to the air when her cellphone's rings interupted her time, and her mood turns worst when she read the message.<p>

* * *

><p>The corpse are fake<p>

Sender: Hisoka

* * *

><p>Her eyes probably turns scarlet as she read those short but to the point message, left her felt shocked and revealed her emotional side.<p>

So she just walking back to her place and turn the cellphone down,

_what now_, she asked herself, just then, she manage to get back to her own room, and being herself.

She didn't realize that the certain woman had knocking and come to meet her, by the time that she realize it, Senritsu had already come and looked shock seen her comrade with long goldy locks and thin t-shirt which revealing her true gender's body just perfectly,

"Oh my God, Kurapika, I never know your actually have a woman in your room!", she said as she covered her mouth with hand, trying to low her voice,

"Look, Senritsu, I can explain this but, would you mind to lock the door, please", she said in begged mode,

"Alright, now go ahead", said the woman after locking the room,

"Okay", she started her narative with a heavy sigh,

"First of all, I am not Kurapika's girl or something, I am Kurapika myself", she said as she let her chain out to reassured the certain woman that she is indeed Kurapika, not his woman,

"I was born as a girl, grown also as a girl, until the day of my tribe massacred", she continued her naration with a little sad tone,

"Since the massacred of my tribe, I disguised myself as a boy by taking a restrainer with me, and there I go, I became the boy who you first met", she said again, then slowly breathe before continued again,

"But, due to some fight, I accidentally lost my restrainer and I found myself be me again", she ended her narative with a forced smile,

"Oh dear, you shouldn't do it next time, you look better as yourself…._a little spoiled however_", said the woman, leaving the last part to herself,

"Anyway, you'll look troubled, is there anything I can do?", said the woman, which the girl responded in another heavy sigh,

"My inform man told me that Ryodan…..was still alive out there", said the girl with a look that couldn't be determined whether it's sad or angry,

"And would you mind to tell me what would be your idea?", said the woman,

"I don't know, perhaps, another session of vengeance", she said deadpan, appeared to her stoic face while she actually have fights with her inner self,

_How on earth I actually have to fight against two man (or boy to be exact) who colored my past childhood?_, herself claimed,

_Well, you just have to put your vengeance as priority and remain as a heartless doll_, said other voice in her head, the antagonize one,

_No no no, she wouldn't do such act against them, remember how much you loved them before girl, how they're be the sight that you need_, said the protagonize one, in which she probably agreed.

* * *

><p>She doesn't really remembered how things occurred that way but the next things happens she's already chasing after Ryodan in curious and a little of vengeance (which she thought probably happened due to the reason of her fallen comrades, means Veize, Dochino, and the other person that I don't really remember), while the Spiders themselves has their way to chase after the Scarlet eyes which they believed will lead them to the person who caused Uvo to be fallen coma,<p>

"Danchou, they're after us, two people", said Shizuku, the girl with glasses deadpan,

"Machi, what do you think of the people behind?", said Chrollo, coldly as usual,

"They have something to do with the chain assasin", she said formally,

"Then we split up, Nobu, Paku, Koltopi, after that person", said the Spider's Head in cold tone,

"Copy that" , said Pakunoda as they began to fasten they're pace to chase that person. Meanwile, Chrollo, Machi, and Shizuku started to slowed they pace to see the person who after them, known they've been discovered, both Kurapika (who disguised herself in brunette wig, sunglasses, and hat) and Gon realize they're in a very dangerous state, so they jump to the sides,

"Where are they?", said Chrollo as an order to both female Spiders,

"One in the alley and the other behind the trash can", said Machi informed,

"Use Gyo", he ordered them again, causing the two women eyes's suddenly filled with nen,

"We know you're there, show yourself", said him again while gestured to both women to followed him walking towards the hideous of the two-probably-hunters,

"Hehehe...sorry we won't followed you anymore", said Gon, which revealed himself to the Spiders,

"We thought the prize still…", come Killua, who replace Kurapika on stage,

_Those two…_, she thought as she almost revealed herself if Senritsu didn't come out and dragged her back.

* * *

><p>"JUST WHAT DO YOU WANT?", said Kurapika in anger, she was now safe in the car with Leorio and of course, Senritsu.<p>

"You just put yourself in danger!", said Senritsu, knowing how rebellious she (he in her view) will be,

"OH, SO YOU THINK IT'LL BE FINE IF IT'S THOSE TWO! I KNOW WHAT SHOULD I DO WHILE THEY'RE NOT!", said the girl again, her voice getting loud,

"YOU DON'T KNOW!", said Senritsu at last, which succesfully turn the girl (or boy now) frowned,

"You should know that they did this to safe you, because if you're captured, then who'll be the one to fight them!", said the woman angrily, left the young girl lowed her head,

"Now cool yourself first", she said deadpan.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, the Ryodan get to the hotels and the rest even was totally according to the anime, except (of course), the part in the car after Chrollo get captivated by the chain assassin,<p>

"I don't know that the chain assassin is a woman", said him in mocking voice,

"Just don't make any assumption", said the (actually girl) boy while removing her wig to revealed her another short blond wig, her eyes were already turns scarlet (in order to get to her 'Emperor Time'). Then he's the one who frowned, hardly believing his own eyes, but he decided to make a move, to after all sastisfying his needed in reassurance, however, to his surprise too, his sudden move really caught her off-guard, in short, he already bring her face and kissed the certain girl, at her lips, locking it from saying anymore words, he knows this lips, he ever kissed the exact same lips back then, in Stargate.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!", said the girl in anger, when she can even hide the slight blush at her face,

"I just came up with the idea when you say about making assumption", said him calm and cold,

"Anyway, a boy won't responded with stunned and blushing, you know", he continued in low tone while his eyes still locked at the girl beside him, the one who tide him in her chain.

* * *

><p>At the same time, the Ryodan who came to the certain hotel after heard the information that their Danchou's being captivated, said in a little gesture of anger,<p>

"He!, Those kids!", said Nobunaga when he figured who the kids are,

"What really happened?", asked Phinks, while Shalnark came later with Mocha in tow,

"Gon!Killua!", said the little boy happily, while the other two wandered,

"Are you they're captive too?", asked Gon innocently,

"mmm…no, actually I'm the Spider's head little brother", said Mocha with a rather sad voice, tought that his hunter friends would be mad upon hearing the certain issues,

"Oh, I see, so that's the reason of Hisoka become friendly around you", said Gon, but indicates nothing in particular while Killua seems to be irritated around the certain issue,

"Ho, that also explain your presence with the Ryodan's member act as your bodyguard", he said sharply, almost makes Machi tighten up her thread if Mocha didn't stop her,

"They..'re still my friends Machi, don't hurt them too much", said the little boy,

"Okay..I'll try", she came in respond to his request.

* * *

><p>While they seem to be arguing, Phinks phone on the other hand, start ringing,<p>

"From Danchou's number", he said getting everyone's attention at the certain second,

"Pick it", said the man named Feitan,

"Alright, uh..hello?", said him to the person on the other phone,

"Is the captives fine? I wanna talk to one of them", asked the chain assassin using his (honestly her) cold and threatening voice,

"Here's phone from mommy", said the certain man to Gon, upon heard this, Mocha left a chuckled since he actually knows that the person Phinks talked to is obviously a girl in her disguised self as a boy,

"Kurapika?", said Gon in sound-to-be-fine voice, upon hearing the names, he (I mean Shalnark) shuddered in horror,

_is it true?_, he left the question to himself, and so the eyebrowless man take the phone again,

"You heard it, now hand our Danchou's back our I cracked your friend's arm!", he said like to make him threaten, unfortunately, it's him who got threaten by his own comrades,

"Are you joking around! Danchou's head is intact!", said the samurai _again_, he just can't let another old companion of his, threaten bad because of this stupid eyebrowless unmanner attittude,

"What the heck? He's just hang up", said the man named Phinks again,

"Called him back", asked Feitan who just glared him to death with his peripheral vision,

"Okay", he said in I'm-giving-up pose,

"Hello, okay, I'm just kidding", he said aimlessly, while the party in the other phone was irritated to death, but he just hang the phone up,

"His hang it up again", said the man easily, "

Oh, I think he's just calling mine", said Shalnark,

_I wanna make sure he has something to do with her after all, they're names are exactly the same_, he thought .

"I wanna talk to the woman named Pakunoda", said the guy probably known as the chain assassin to the Ryodan,

"Paku, he wants to talk to you", said Shalnark while handling the phone to his comrade,

"Yes, I'm Pakunoda", said the woman as she do what she told exactly the same as the anime, and I once again, want to skipped the part.

* * *

><p><em>You had me falling for you honey <em>

_And it never would've gone way, no_

_You used to shine so bright _

_But I watched all of it fade_

On the other place however, in a room at the aircraft actually, a couple has somekind of disscusion,

_This is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry _

_But I don't believe you baby _

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no no _

"I say I'm sorry Kurapika!", said the raven-haired-boy to the (actually girl) boy in front of him,

"Did your sorry give my Grannie's back, well I SAY YOU'RE NOT SORRY, satisfy!", said the girl in pure anger, her eyes turns flaming scarlet in process, unknown to her the chain surrounded the certain boy had actually turned down,

"You know I never meant to hurt you, it's kind of misscommunication but I absolutely have no idea it was your family, they…I mean those client even take Shalnark with them", he said in return, which left her to got explode again,

"WHAT! THEY EVEN DO SUCH THINGS TO MY DEAREST COUSIN, HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY NOT KNOW IF YOU'RE NOT MEANT FOR IT", she shout angrily, knowing how her cousin-late-mostly-like-her-own-son-rather-than-brother had been threaten just to make him not saying anywords to her boyfriend and instead let him do as he pleases,

"You don't have idea how it was for me, I was seen…", she stop as she remembered that she saw him (or his back to be exact),

"What? What you just saw back then", he asked curiously, she however, started felt something warm approaching her face, blush, which faintly showed at her face and grew more red, but she's almost said the word 'you' when they're being interupted,

"Kurapika, we're here", said Leorio casually unrealize the situation between the two that he interupted,

"Okay, I'll be right there", said the Kuruta as she look back to her last-who-might-not-to-be-previous-or-rather-ex-near-the-future boyfriend,

"You'll be out of here, I think it's the best to just be in separate ways since I've died once in your life", she said coldly,

"No, I wouldn't ever let you passed me for twice", he said as he put his hand to her back, lead her body closer to his, and put his other hand on the back of her neck, kissing her lips gently, which she didn't resist, just let the moment throw her vengeance away in a blink, she can felt her heart getting warm and her heartbeat getting faster, then the two broke the kiss to gasp the air that makes the girl get on her true minds again, she bite her lips regretful as she looked at him,

"Let's just forget what happens", she said deadpan as she put her chain around the man, dragged him with her, and walk away to the corridor, Chrollo looked at his certain comrades, Pakunoda, she looked all wet and worry,

"We'll have them exchange", said the girl (who apparently the boy),

"Alright", said the woman as she let the boys away, back to the chain assassin side, and her Danchou, he's walk to her side, but….she can saw a little upset in his abysmal dark eyes,

_maybe he didn't like it this way, but we're still needed him_, she thought to herself as she looked to him, but, unknown to her, he was upset, to know how he had hurt the girl who brighten his days back then, he would lose her forever by now, and she wouldn't come back, she's gone with her light. So the two Spiders just walking back in silence, not even a single word exchange, she somehow felt confused, he on the other hand, felt upset and refused.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>: well there is another song lyrics here, just to make the story more dramatical, guess who is the singer and what is the title...I'll be waiting for your answer within the reviews..._


End file.
